You Found Me
by hawaiiangurl361
Summary: It is based on the song by Kelly Clarkson,You Found Me. Tristan happens to drive by after rorys break up with dean. They are like 20.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I know I know " I own nothing, and everything belongs to the wb( cause they own gilmore girls and everything),and kelly clarkson( casue the song belongs to her and yeah)

soo rory is or soon to be was (yeah do the happy dance) dating dean and yeah.

* * *

As 20 year old Rory rang the door bell, she had a pretty good idea what was going to happen. When Dean had called her earlier, you can tell by the sound in his voice that he was serious and serious for him was like, well it wasn't common. When he opened the door with his sholders all tence, her smile dropped from her face. As she jestured to go inside, he said thoese umistakable words," Wait, Rory, we need to talk" Then the rest followed and everything fell into place. He was getting married, after 4 years of togetherness , he was dating behind her back. There was screaming, there was crying and in the end, she ran out , tears streaming down her face like they never wanted to stop. To upset to drive, she ran near the gazebo and sat her self by one of the big oak tree.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high_

There was no one she could talk to, no one to comfort her. Her mom was on her first date with Luke, Paris was actually getting to spend time with her parents, and Lane was out with the band so she just sat there crying. Through all her tears, she didn't notice a silver BMW pull up becide her.

_I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes_

The car door opend, and out stepped Tristan, back from military school and all.

_To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

"Mary?"  
_  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?_

"Go away" rory yelled back inbetween sobbes, she was confused , hurt and should not have to take any crap from Tris...

"Tristan?" As she looked up, she saw the same tristan, give or take a few inches of hair, but yes it was him smirk and all. Suprised by his presence, she got up and ran toward the figure, and out of an act of confusion, as she would call it, jumped into his arms and gave him a hug and kiss, the kiss that ment more than what they were.

"Woah mary, its good to see you to" was all he had to say with the smirk of his. Then she remembered, why she hated and loathed and was completly and utterly discusted with this man, yet some how, she felt like she couldn't move, or at least take her eyes aways from his. And this scared her, the man she knew she hated more than anything, had taken something from her the day he left, her heart.  
_Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

* * *

I know it sucks, but can you just for the sake of my sanity click that little review button and tell me if I should continue the story?

please, this is like the 2nd story I have written so far, and with my level of education, its really suprising that I was actually able to spell my own name right, I think, so while i'm in my room wondering why I posted this story in the first place,and if I spelled my name right, just please review this story. Oh yes as tempting as it may be, please don't mock me for my horrible spelling. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm soo glad that so many of you reviewed my story. Most of you said that I needed to really get spell check, and since I don't have that, I was wondering if one of you could volenteer to be my spell check. So I would send you my new chapter and you would spell check it( and tell me if I could add anything or make it better) , then send it back to me so I could post it with as little spelling errors as possible. So if anyone is intrested, please just e-mail me and let me know.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for reviewing my story!

And the story goes on….

(This is based off of the Kelly Clarkson music video Behind These Hazel Eyes)

* * *

And I really own nothing

Great, she was back where she had run away from in the first place.

How did she let this happen again? When she thought about it, it was actually quit simple. _He _had come back begging for forgiveness, saying that he never wanted to leave her, and that he would never leave her if he was given a second chance.

She was happy with Tristan, they were going out for a steady what was it 3 months?

They had a small fight; no it was a big fight, big enough that she lost her sense and accepted him back into her life. He had really appeared out of no where.

After all that time, Dean was back in her life.

He showed up at her house, with all this crap about how they were suppose to be together, and when he was married to Lindsey he was really in love with her. Then he took it out, an engagement ring.

He said "Rory, I know I screwed up, but we have to be together, so out the kindness of your heart, will you marry me?"

And you know what she said, she said "yes"

* * *

Ha ha ha I know this is really short, but I really couldn't help myself.

So thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story.

yeah, I know it is really short, but this all off a sudden came to me in the middle of the night


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I know I finally updated

Rory stood in front of the mirror, wearing her dress. She just stood there, staring at her reflection, deep in thought. Suddenly, she was overcome with so many feelings…almost as if she was hit with a sudden realization of something. First was the fact that she couldn't believe it was today! The most prominent, was the unsettling feeling that something was very wrong. She should be happy…this was a day that every girl dreamed of. So why was it when she looked in the mirror, she wasn't glowing, her face looked almost sad. She knew it was because this engagement…this whole relationship was a fraud. At first she thought that she was just making up excuses to keep herself from being happy. The feeling that nagged at her the most, was that her "Mr. Right" was still out there, somewhere, and that during this special day, she was thinking of him, and not Dean.

She carefully maneuvered in her wedding dress, walking to her dresser. As she bent down, her hands blindly sought out her target. Unable to see what she was doing, she let her fingers sweep around the surface, to seek out the false bottom. Finding what she was looking for, she opened it up and pulled out a box, reached in and took a deep breath. She hadn't looked at it in so long…her heart longed to see it. _It_ was a picture of him. Her slender finger tips ran along the bottom of the box, but found nothing.

The bride-to-be was in a panic, but not because of her pending nuptials. She couldn't find the picture. "Where is it!" she gasped out loud. She grew frantic…so many thoughts running through her head. Could he have found the picture? Does he know? What should she do? Where could it possibly be? The thoughts continued to run through her head, slowly driving her mad.

After awhile, the one question she so desperately tried to push to the back of her head was asked. If I am trying so hard to find just one lousy picture, does that mean something is wrong with her?

All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a deep male voice behind her say, "Looking for this?"

An odd sensation came over her when he said these simple words. She should have been scared at the interruption of the stranger, but this was no stranger, she knew that voice. As she turned back, she was met with the same blue eyes and the same smirk that she fell in love with…

I swear that I will try to update as soon as possible…

But I am having a bit of writers block, so if anyone has any ideas, that would be very helpful.

And I could not have done this with out JusLa623 so thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry everyone.. but I don't think I can continue this story anymore. Sorry to everyone who actually enjoyed my horrendous writing skills, but some interesting turn of events cause me to believe that I don't have the time or skills to finish what I started. Again I truly am sorry that I am not going to finish it.

-hawaiiangurl


End file.
